Kaito KIDs Husband
by 2am-hotbuns
Summary: 'WHAT THE HELL' he thought as his coffee was splatter all over his kitchen table. Over the years the media had dupe him many names, Ghost Detective, Phantom of the Crime Scene, Spirit Sleuth, etc. Some fade off some stay, Shinichi never really had a problem what people called him, but this new one all over every news channel is unbelievable, ridiculous and completely not true! AU
1. Chapter 1

So I have been thingking of this store of a while and I'm super excited to start wright it. The first chapter is just backstory for Shinichi, I'm going to have Kaito just stick with his cannon stuff. (For now) So I hope you all enjoy I will have the next chapter up vary soon I have already written it just need to go over it and fix it up.

The first chapter is going to be a bit dark with strong language, I wanted this to be a light and fluffy fic (lets see how long that last) so it won't be all gloom and doom next chapter, just got to get the backstory out if the way. （´ ∀｀）

(Disclaimer: I don't own DC or MK)

This is Kaishin just to be clear.

* * *

**Kaito KIDs Husband Chapter 1**

"_Promise—Shinichi that—will always—it was— to me by— "_

_"I will Tou-san..."_

* * *

"Shinichi!?" Desperately a woman ran down the dimly lit street.

"Shinichi Say something!" She yelled out. Running as she backtrack, fearing the worst for her misplaced son.

_'What have I done, this is all my fault' _She thought.

The woman, Yukiko Kudo world famous actress had lost her cool but at the moment she could careless about that. The only thing on her mind was finding her darling son. She stopped to turned towards the park she checked all his favorite places to read, and to play with his friends, but the park was empty. She ran out of the park making her way back to the shopping distinct.

Running a cross the street she missed the car that had been driving down towards her.

Tires screeched as she froze in the headlights, the car stopped just in time only centimeters away from her. Her lags shacked and knees bucked, she fell to the concert on her knees.

The car doors were violently slammed open as somebody hurried out and around the front.

"Miss Kudo!" It was Megure Keibu and an officer.

"Are you hurt?" He kneel down next to the woman.

"Shinichi! Shinichi's been kidnapped!" She yelled franticly her head in her hands.

It was all her fault.

* * *

In the back of a car far away a child about 7 squirmed in the hold of a stranger.

"Let me go!" The boy yelled, he had just woken up in a strange car with three scary looking men. Where was his Mom, he had just lost track of her when she took him out shopping.

"Shut up brat or I'll knock you out again!" The man who was holding him side.

"Make the call already!" The man yelled to the two in the front.

"I'm dialing right now, shut the kid up" the man in the passenger set grunted. A hand as placed firmly over his mouth, Shinichi tried to wiggle out but he was weak.

He's just a child, he can't do anything to them.

He stopped moving as he tiered himself out, instead he look out of the window. The car was some where up high as one side showed the ocean and the clear blue sky, the other side, thick trees with orange leaves.

They where driving up a cliff.

"Hello Mr. Kudo" the man riding in the passenger side, say into the phone.

"Where's my son" his dad's voice came from the phone. His voice was frightful calm he had only ever heard it once, and it was not good news for who ever he was talking to.

"You'll have your son in due time if you cooperate" the man side.

"What do you want"

"20 million yen in three days, that should be enough time to round the money up"

_'but that's so much money' _Shinichi thought, did Father really have enough, he knew his Tou-san and Ka-san were rich, but still that's so much.

"You must be insane to think I could gathers that amount of money in a three days, give me more time"

"That's not my problem, don't bring it, and the brat dies"

"Let me hear Shinichi's voice" his Father demanded.

"Fine, but remember the money"

The man turned around putting the phone close to Shinichi's face.

"Be careful what you say brat" the man whispers at him.

The man holding him released his grip on his face.

"Shinichi?" His dad's side from the phone.

"Tou-san w-wear driving by the Ocean—" he tried to say quickly, but the hand was back over his mouth, and phone ripped away.

"Brat" the arms holding him down tighten around him

He gulped.

The man snapped the phone shut and tossed it out the window it disappeared strait over the cliff.

The man wiped around to him again. He flinched as the man raised his arm, and hit him across the face hard.

"That's what you get brat, learn to do as your told" the man faced forwarded and the car was thrown into silence.

* * *

Yusaku shoulders slumped as the dialed tone greatest his ears. He looked over to Megure.

"Could you trace it" the inspector shook his head in sadness. Kudo grimaced, things were looking bad.

"There by the Ocean right now, that's all I got" he replied. It was vague, but is was a starting point.

* * *

Shinichi didn't know, but at some point he had passed out and was now waking up in a cage.

He panicked, looking around the room widely as he crawled to the metal bars. The room he was in was large with a really tall sealing boxes and crates were pushed against the sides, and his caged was placed in the middle of the room. There was no one but him.

The child reached out to the lock fiddling with it to see if he could unlock it somehow.

He would need something long, thin, and small. He could pick the lock just like uncle Tochi-san showed him once. He look around the ground near to the cage. There were shavings of wood, and metal with in his reach. The wood scraps were to chunky and thick to use, but he found a sharp metal shaving that might just work. With freedom in mind, and time ticking cause he didn't know when the men will he back, he carefully got to work.

He had to be working with the lock for about 20 minutes until the last click sounded and the lock unlatched.

_'I did it!' _

He thought shooting out of the metal cage and towards the door not waisting a second. The child slowed down as he got closer to it, slowly he reached up on his toes and opened the door.

Peering out he was meet with a blank hallway going to his right but right in front of in was a door propped open and a stairway going up. With out a second thought he quickly ran up the stairs.

A loud bang sounded behind him as Shinichi realized his mistake of miss judging the doors weight as it shut behind him.

His body frozen for a second as foot steps like thunder came from down the hall.

Faster then before he ran up the stairs.

"Fuckin brat!" One of the men behind him yelled. Shinichi tried to get to the top but his small lags could only go one step at a time as the man behind him skipped two and threes. Pure fear ran through his vain as the man closed in on him, grading his collar, and filing him back just ten steps away from the top.

"How the fuck did you get out!" Shinichi ignored him as he struggled to get the others grip off him, but it was in vain as the man dragged him back down. They passed another man who had been at the bottom of the stairs a large gun in his hand. And Shinichi realized even if he had out ran the other this man would of shot him if he had reached his goal, strength sucked out of his small arms he fell limp.

The two men walked into the storage room where he had been kept.

"Tell me how the hell did you get out when I doubled checks the lock" the man side holding him up like a rag doll.

Shinichi didn't say or look at any of the men.

"Answer me, or you'll wish you were dead" He didn't speak. The other man had walked over to his cage looking at the lock.

"Damn brat, he picked it" the man by the cage growled.

"Sneaky little fucker are ya" the man holding him side, and Shinichi flinched back at the harsh words.

"Now how the hell we gonna keep you in one place" The mans breath reeked as Shinichi still didn't look at him. There was silence as the man by the cage started looking around before he smirk.

"Hey, I got an idea, the brat won't even think of escaping" he side as the man walked over to a pulley system on one of the walls.

A chain was lifted down and the man walked back to the cage. Shinichi watched him worriedly as he realized the hook on the top of the cage.

"Oh that's perfect" the one holding him side as he walked over to the cage and throw him back in and locked it again. Pieces fell into place as Shinichi realized what the man was doing.

Metal clanged above him, griping the bars his hands were white.

One of them walked back over to the wall, Shinichi hold his breath as the chain above him tightened. The cage suddenly swayed as it lifted off the ground, each clicking of the crank echoed in his ears as the other men laughed at him. The one with stinky breath rushed the cage before it was out of reach sending it into a wild spiral swing all over the place.

When he opened his eyes after it stopped he was dizzy and suspended two stores in the air. The men continued to laugh at him as he balled up. The torture wasn't over yet as one of them graded the closes thing which happened to be a chunk of heavy ply wood and chucked it strait at the cage.

The peace of wood hit its mark sending chips of wood at the poor boy as the cage swung out of control again tossing him around.

He cried out as he was thrown around.

The men finally left after thrown more things at him.

Shinichi cried, his body hurt all over from bruises he was even bleeding from cuts when they tossed a glass panel at him, the sound of it shattering still echoed in his ears. His hands were really mess up now with deep cuts, the glass panel hit the side he was holding on to.

His hand shake as he tried to curl up, he couldn't move his finger that hurt to much.

It wasn't long before he fell asleep dreaming about his mother and father.

* * *

How long had it been? Maybe three days that what the man side to his Tou-san on the phone.

Three days ago, it felt like years.

He was just glad to be out of that cage.

_'But I'm in another one again' _Shinichi thought, but he had yet to have stuff thrown at him in this one, and he wasn't suspended in the air to twirl with the wind. He was in a truck, the back of a truck.

He opened his dull eyes, the cuts on his hands reopened still bleeding from a few hours ago (he took a guess) when the men started throwing things at him like a dog, reopening his cuts for the 5th time.

They just kept _staring_, laughing, mocking, cursing him.

He had spent three days in hell. His eyes dried up on the first day, he headed gotten hardly any sleep unless you count the time he passed out.

He wondered in his mind what his parents were doing. Collecting the money together, he hoped. All he wanted was to see them again to go home and curl up in bed to see his friends like Ran-chan and go to one of Oji-san shows. Shinichi felt fondness of the memory of Oji-san magic shows he could never figure out how the man did it, it always got him a little bit anger when he thought about it.

He had been think of one particular trick Oji-san had shown him when suddenly the truck violently jerked.

Forgetting the cuts on his fingers his hand flew to the bar to keep himself from flying into the side. It jerked violently yet again, his cage detached from the track and was flow against the wall the top of the cage opened from the impact.

Shinichi stored that information for later, when they stopped moving.

His cage was thrown onto the wall again as the gravity sifted and the sound of scraping metal screeches in his ear, the truck had flipped onto its side.

Shinichi hold on for dear life.

He painfully waited for the truck to stop but it was still moving and the men wear yelling and screaming at something, but it all sounded like gibberish over the scraping of metal.

The truck almost stopped Shinichi hold his breath, as his cage then started sliding to the front and he realized why the men were screaming like banshees.

Ever so slowly it slid all the way to the front wall Shinichi couldn't do anything to stop it, and like a scale the truck tipped. He was free falling for a second inside the metal box before his cage smashed against the back of the truck his chest blossomed in pain as his eyes were blinded by red and he passed out.

The child hadn't uttered a breath as the truck fell over a cliff.

* * *

"Oi, boy" a voice side from above him.

He whimpers, everything hurts.

The soft sound of waves crashing against the shore filters into his ears as the 7 year old tried to make sense of the noises around him, he tried to open his eyes.

Warm hands were on him, and he starts to panic, but calmed down when they softly turn him over into his back.

The sun hits his eye and he reaches up to block it out but something dose it for him before he can.

"Boy"

The voice sounds like a woman, blinking his eyes open he looks into shining golden cat like eyes framed with makeup.

He is suddenly hit with the smell of the ocean, and the feeling of wet sand between his fingers that stung so bad.

"W-who?" He side not recognizing the woman above him.

"Well you seem alive" she side, her voice has an ascent, and it flows off her tong like the water tickling his feet. The woman leans down further, and slowly picks him up into her arms. He flinched at the pain of being moved. They walk off the beach onto the grass and she puts him down again. He looks at her finally see the woman clearly.

The woman is in her mid twenties with long wavy black hair that reached her mid back, she had a tall slim body, and a heart shaped face that was almost white, her lips are a burning red and she's dressed in a black cocktail dress with 4 inch heals she had removed when walking on the sand.

"Who are you" he asked shakily siting up. She has taken out a hand bag from on where and was rummaging around in it.

"I should ask you that boy, what's your name?" She side taking out some bandages and cloths.

"Shinichi" he says. She looks down at him raising an eyebrow.

"Your sir name?" She side, he was confuse

"Sir name?" His head tilted

'Whats a sir name' he thought. Her mouth made an 'oh' shape.

"Your last name" she corrected her self. Shinichi realized what she mean.

"It's..." He was drawing a blank. He can't remember now that he thought about it, why was he on a beach anyway.

"I can't remember" he confessed.

"That's bad" she side

"Do you remember your parents or where they are" drawing another blank he shook his head.

"Okay, can you do something for me" she side face flat. He nodded again.

"How many finger am I holding up" she hold up four.

"Four" he side

"Good, touch your nose with your pointing finger" he did. She stared going throw her hand purse again, revealing a pen.

"Show me how to use it" the woman handed the pen to him.

With out hesitating he clicked the button.

"Good, do you know what year it is"

"20XX?"

"Bing bong, how old are you?"

"I don't know"

"Well, I would say your about 6 maybe 7, your kinda small" Shinichi looked at her blankly.

"What season is it?" She continued.

"Fall?"

"Correct, do you remember any of your friends?"

"No"

"Where you live?"

"No"

"Favorite food?"

"No"

The woman sighed.

"Can you remember anything at the moment?" He tried to hard to remember something, suddenly something popped up in his head.

"I want to be a Detective!" He side a little loudly, beaming.

"That's good to know, little tantei" she chuckled softly getting up. He handed realized she had bandages up his cuts, and bruises muttering about needing to get his fingers stitched.

"Can you get up?" She asked.

He slowly got on to his feet, his legs were shaky, but he was up.

"So you can't remember any of your family, friends or where you live?" She asked again, just to make sure.

He nodded. She suddenly look at the sky running one of her hands through her bangs.

"Maybe this is—" the mysterious woman muttered to herself. Shinichi raised his eyebrow he wanted to ask what was wrong, but he realized that he still didn't know the woman's name.

"What's your name?" He asked eyes wide with wonder. She look down at him in surprise.

"My name? If you want to call me something call me Shuushi" she crouch down to his hight.

"I have another question for you Shinichi-kun" she side.

"Would you like to restart a new life, with me?" She asked offering her hand, her face was earnest and soft.

He felt weirded out by the question, though it sounded appealing to the 6 year old's mind. He couldn't remember his old life or how it had been if he had good parents or bad ones, if he had lots of friends or non. He look at the woman more closely she had this air of mystery around her, and eyes that danced with mischief yet unspoken wisdom. He felt drawn to her and he didn't have any where to go, with out another thought he reached out for her hand and graded it shakily.

"Can I keep my name?" He ask looking a little worried. She laughed.

"If you want to" she stood back up and they walked away from the shore together. The rolling tides gently swayed washing away the woman's foot prints and his out line of where he had been laying in the sand.

* * *

Two miles away Yukiko broke down onto her knees taking her husband with her as his arms wrapped around his wife. They had just gotten the news, that the truck that had drive off the cliff was the kidnappers. All were dead, and Shinichi's body has yet to be found.

TBC

* * *

So that was the first chapter I hope I didn't make a fool of myself with my bad writing, tell me if I spelt anything horribly wrong.

Exspect next chapter soon with time skip, detectives, ghosts, (maybe) and phantom thief's. （´▽｀）


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry this is so late I'v been busy ;_;

(Disclaimer: I don't own DC or MK)

* * *

**Kaito KIDs Husband Chapter 2**

_"Shuushi?—"_

_"Ummmmmmmm" the woman crouched in front of him._

_Humming in replay. Her eyes were on the stone, not really hearing the small detective as she inspected the rock._

_"Shinichi"_

_"—Ah, yes?" Shinichi put his own question away for now._

_"Where did you get this pendent?"_  
_He paused before answering._

_"I can't remember, I've had it on since you founded me on the beach a week ago" he had been wondering about the same thing lately._

_"It looks to be a type of black opal, it's vary pretty, brings out your big azure eyes" she side humming in amusement. The child blushed and pouted rather adorably._

_"I'm not a girl" he huffed._

_Shuushi laughed._

_"Doesn't mean I can't give you a compliment"_

_She side getting up and reaching her hand out for Shinichi to take._

_The boy grabbed her hand not wanting to get lost in the sea of people. The airport was packed that day._

* * *

**-10 years later-**

A young man walked under the police tape passing the officers leaning lazily against the patrols cars.

Despite being in plan view the officers never saw the young man causally walk pass them over the grassy lone. The young man hopped up the steppes into the ever day stereotypical America house.

He walked by the livening room where the suspects where being searched and rounded up. He slowed his pace, eyeing each one of them carefully, storing away each of their body movements, behaves, and what they where wearing.

Moving passed he walked down the hall and up the stairs to his left, he stepped to the side when two officers walked by, nether even looked at him.  
He turned the corner to his destination, the bedroom, the victim still laid on the ground at the foot of the bed in a pool of blood.

Moving around the man dusting for prints, he inspected the body. Just by how the body was laid tipped him off, with a clothes hand he gently lifted the victims hair back. After a while of 9searching the body he stood back up.

Getting all he needed from the body his eyes scanned the room. He spotted something on the ranch dresser walking across the room he carefully inspected the corners and family photos on top. moving around to the side he looked behind the dresser, he smirked.

He found it.

Reaching back he graded the object with a clothed hand and tucked it into a plastic bag.  
He tugged his phone out of his pocket, he searched different names and topics, just to make sure he had the right information and to confirm his theory.

"Who are you!?" Someone yelled in English behind him.

He stood back up; turning his phone off facing the door way.

"Ah inspector, I think I've got this case wrapped up" he replayed in fluent English. Walking over to the mild aged man frozen in the door way mouth hanging open the man who was dusting for prints was making the same face.  
He patted the Inspectors shoulder as he walked passed him out of the bedroom.

"Time for the culprit to be revealed" he side over his shoulder as he walked down the stairs leavening the men gaping.

He walked back to the livening room, silently stepping in, none of the people in the room even looked his way.

The suspects were re stating they alibis.  
His eyes stayed on the man in the black turtle neck, looking like a pissed off cat that was just dunked into ice water.  
Three of the suspects had flimsy alibis, but the young man eyed the guy in the turtle neck.

"I told you already, I was at home this morning at 5:00am, I slept in until 11 cause I was out partying late last night" the man side, shifting his feet around.

"No, you were here" the young man cut him off.

All heads in the room turned towards him. The young mans heart, like always, jumped as everyone starred at him. He'll never get use to the eyes.

"W-what?!" The man yelled in rage.

"You were old friends with miss Johnson, if I am correct?" The young man ignored the others yelling.

"H-how do you know that?" The man looked nerves almost alarmed.  
The inspector just walked in to the room but before he could say anything the young man cut him off. All eyes were on him. The young man felt his heart beet increase. It was thrilling in a way.

"You to were on the same engineering team in collage, your in one of the photographs of the team up in Miss Johnson's room" he crossed his arms.

"Out of everybody on the team Miss Johnson was the most successful, flooring everyone else on the team if I'm not mistaken, and that was you motive, simple as that" the young man cringed bitterly.

"They say envy is the most powerful emotion"

"What? I didn't! That's insane, where's your proof!" the man was sweating now.

"My proof is right here" he hold up the plastic bag with the object in it. It was a small sliver ring.

"Do you know what this is" he side.  
He showed the bag to the inspector who dumbly look at it.

"It's a small ring" the inspectors side. The man in the black turtle neck started sweating more.

"Look closer" the young man side.  
The inspectors eyes squinted as he leaned closer.

"Ohhhh it's a silver earring! It has some blood on it too" the inspector commented.

"That's right and I bet you if you test it'll be Miss Johnson's, now doesn't this look familiar Mr Robin considering it's missing counter part is in your right ear" all eyes turned to the suspect.

"N-no this is the earring I put on last night" the man tried to argue but it was to late.

"Just give up, Mr Robin I'm sure you've noticed by now that is not your earring, constituting these are layered with really silver, which if I'm not mistaken you are allergic to"

"How did yo—"

"Your ear has started to turn a nasty red, and your holding yourself back from itching it, must be really bad for your hand to twitch" the young man continued.

"You were out a lot later then you say, you were probably drunk when you got here, and Johnson let you in cause she recognized you, thought in jealousy of her success you beat her to death in blind rage. When you were done you saw one of her earring lay on the ground, it probably looked similar to the one you lost somewhere else, and graded it without thinking, and left, am I right?" The man collapse onto the chair in defeat, realizing his fatal mistake. A long pause rested over the room.

"Your—your right, I did killer her, but it's just not fair" the man side, whispering the last part. He slowly tacked out the earring and placing it on the coffee table.

"Who are you!" The inspectors cut in, as a police officer cuffed Mr. Robin.  
The young man with the strange cowlick looked over at the inspector like he had just seen the man.

"The names Shinichi, a detective" he side holding out his hand to shack.

"Ahhhhh! your—!" Someone yelled, it was an officer from across the room.

"Your The Phantom Detective!"

The officers had made it a cross the room in a blink of an eye, and was shaking the detectives hand that he had offer the inspector.  
Shinichi stumble back a bit.

"Oh you've heard of me" he side shyly, sweet drop.

"Yes! I follow all your cases!" The man explained happily.

"Uh uh—can I get your autograph" the other took out his note book with a pen.  
Shinichi smiled.

"If you really want it" he replayed sheepishly. Taking the note book he signed it and handed it back to the officer.  
Getting fed up with being ignored, the inspector graded the happy officer admiring his book by the collar towards him.

"Who the hell is this kid" the man harshly whispered into his officers ear.

"You know, The Phantom Detective, the one who mysteriously appears on different crime seans around the world and solves every one he steps foot on, he has a perfect recorded of over 900 cases, they call him a phantom cause he appears and disappears like a ghost" the officer whispers back quickly.

"But he looks so young" the man side eyeing the detective suspiciously.

"He started out in middle school or something like that"  
Shinichi deadpanned.

'_I'm still right here'_ he thought as the two eyed him together. Well looked like it was time to go.

_'I got a plane to catch'_ he mentally smirked darkly, he couldn't wait to fly out of here.

"Well inspector, I need to be somewhere so I'm sure you can warp this up" The Phantom side. Swiftly he hurried out of the room.

"But— wait we need you for the report downtown—" the inspector tried to run after him but when he turned the corner there was no one in the hall way.

The officer from before slid into frame.

"They say your lucky if he even shows up again"

* * *

"Ummmmmmm?"

Lazing in a long chair a woman with flowing black hair rested with a phone to her ear and newspaper in hand. A sun hat placed perfectly on her head without a hair out of place, and a lime striped bikini hung to her pale skin like it was made for her and only her.

"Your in the paper again" she side to the person on the other end.

"Yes I know, hows the weather there" he switch subjects.

"Simply beautiful you really should come, why rush off to Japan so quickly it's still all mucky and w—ah right! Your thief is having a heist tonight, oh we can't have Shinichi missing that now can we. Still trying to get him back from before"

She chuckled.

"S-Shuushi! He's not _'my'_ thief" Shinichi growled back into the phone. The woman could just imagine the adorable angry blush that spread across his face.

"Oh let me have my fun, you know how hard it is to get you flashed, you use to be the cute when you pout" she side, sighing dreamily at the memory's.

"You have to much fun" the detective grumbled back.

"My planes about to take off I need to go" Shinichi side hastily.

"Have a safe trip, don't let the drop get to you" she side hanging up.

* * *

Finley getting off the plane Shinichi walked off with his care on bag.

God what a horrible flit, he hated air planes or flying in general, it's not that he was scared of heights. He had no problem up high or on buildings, it was just a bad experience in his other life (he guesses) with the thought of nothing underneath him.

On a plane as long as he stayed away from the windows he could manage, but he would pass out in fear eventually if he got a seat by the window. He remembered a couple of flits where he was forced to take a window set, he would usually shuffle around the plane or hid in the bathroom until the stewardess forced him back to his set. Putting the current over the window didn't help so he was forced to stay in a panicked stat the whole time, and eventually passing out.

Shinichi shivered, not good memory's.

Moving through the crowd careful of anyone bumping into him he moved towards the train terminal. Getting out his card he passed through the ticket get. He waited for the right train to Ekodu. Shinichi scanned the crowed eyes sharp and focuses. He didn't like Tokyo, it was a nice city but it just gave him the chills. There was something about it that made him fell like he was in danger, like shadows would leak out of their corners and swallow him hole. He only ever felt it when he arrived but eventually the feeling would fad. Shuushi had side it was probably cause in his old life he live here; the detective felt like it was more then that.

Taring his eyes away as the Ekodu line came in he stepped onto the car, and took a spot by the door.

Flicking his wrist to look at his watch he checked the time. He had a good two hours before the thief arrives at the museum.  
Shinichi smirked, he couldn't wait to catch the thief, the other was just a blast to match wits with.

* * *

Nakamori would of liked to say this was the day he would slap cuffs on the stupid thief, but things were looking bleak. The note they had got had yet to be completely worked out, all they knew was the date and the target. So he, and all the task force had been siting around all day in the blasted museum waiting for any moment for KID to poof out of no where and steal the stupid rock.

Most of the task force was sluggish and tired, and Nakamori couldn't blame his men as he to was feeling the led weight on his shoulders too. All he hope was for that stupid Ghost Detective to NOT show but…

Honestly Ginzo didn't mind the other when he was in a good mood, he didn't question the teens abilities as a detective; heck he was better help then the Hakuba kid.

Though there was just this creepiness about the Phantom Detective or Shinichi, (was that his name?) how he can be suddenly behind you, and you wouldn't even notice unless you looked strait at him, it always had the older man on edged, almost more then the thief.

On days like this he didn't want to deal with him. (He was like the Holy Gail for journalist and reporters too)

Nakamori girded his teeth at the thought. How the brat would just float into a crime scene, why not let the police deal with it for a change. Also how the other always look so cool and calm pointing at the guilty party, and disappear into nothingness like he was never really there, really ticked him off and almost didn't seem human.

_'But he is human'_ Nakamori thought thinking back a few heist when the detective had graced them with his presents covered in bandages and arm in a sling. He tried to get the detective off the perimeter but of course he just walked strait back in right between to of his officers he saw it all on the security camera, when he yelled at the two officers they side they hadn't seen shit.

How the hell did the teen do that, it was like he was invisible, but he had seen him on the security camera. It got him so anger he wanted to punch a wall, he restrained himself; broken fingers didn't sound good.

He swore the detective was better at walking into places undetected then KID was.  
The brat also had the nerve to walk into his operation, and try to go toe to toe with the thief, on his own cause it was fun.

Ginzo remembered the first few heist the detective appeared at, the brat had introduce himself as Shinichi, and then he was only ever seen at the end when the thief had taken off. At first he had thought it was one of KID many disguises, but the air around the detective was so different and the multiple times he seen the detective, and the thief in one setting was to much to chock up to his once in a blue moon assistance helping him out these days.

There was also that one time KID had 'tried' to sneak in as the detective, originally he had thought the detective was sick or something.

For once he could watch the detective with his own eyes not through cameras.  
It was quit amusing when suddenly there were two Shinichi's, one looking down right pissed off with ruffled cloths and the other sweating buckets. The wicked grin that stretched across the real detective face had sent shivers down everyone's backs at the time.

Nakamori bitterly thought the detective had to much fun.

They were trying to put the thief behind bars not play mind games.

"Nakamori-kaibu"

The older man felt the hairs on his back shoot up as his head snapped around to the vary person he was thinking about.

"YOU!"

Shinichi flinched back as everyone's eyes snapped towards him muscle tensed.

"H—hello" he side his breath catching on his throat as all the rooms occupants stared at him. Seeing him some officers looked back to there post not really caring if they lost track of the detective. Nakamori started at him like a hawk, not taking his eyes off the other for a second, knowing that if he did the detective would vanish.

"Have you figured out the note?" Shinichi asked sweating, the way Nakamori was starting at him felt like he had personally offended the older man.

"No, we don't now what time the stupid thief will steal the jewel" he side glancing over at the owner who looked nervous from siting around all day worrying about the gem.

"Ah the third line was the reference to the time, he'll be here at 11pm, well he's probably already here but you know what I mean" Shinichi side his hand twitching from the intense gaze Nakamori still had on him.

"You hear that men 11 on the dot!" Nakamori announce to the men in the room before repeating it in his radio for all units.

"Well I think I'll just look around" Shinichi laughed nervously trying to get away from Nakamori's heated bull stair. Before the older man could stop him, the detective scurried away around a corner out of site.

Nakamori tch but let the brat go do his thing at, lest he wasn't all banged up like before.  
Finally the man looked at his watch, 56 minutes.

* * *

No one noticed the razor sharp grin on one of the officers faces.

'He's here!' Happiness and giddiness bubbled up in his chest with the fact the detective had come, unharmed.

Oh what should he do he needs to step this heist up, originally the thief had plans for this heist to go fast from the way Nakamori's men he's been down in the dumps.

Managing to slip away none of the other officers noticed one of there own leaving post.  
Sneaking away to the other side of the floor he went off to prepare a few extra things. Another sharp grin stretched across his face.

He couldn't wait the detective was such a mystery (and that was coming from him)  
'_Maybe I'll find something out about Meitantei today_'

He when through all the routes in his mind to get the detective up on the roof alone. It was risky, the detective was unpredictable at times, but he was getting better at reading the other.

'_When has my night job not been risky_' the thief thought as he jumped up into the vents.

The detective was an enigma as much as he was a mystery. Nobody really knew anything about the Phantom Detective, (the only pitcher he'd ever seen in the papers was one of the detectives back, the press were always scrambled to get a pitcher) and he had to say he didn't know a hole lot himself, but he had noticed some quirks.

The detective had this thing about being starred at. He also had his ability to simply disappear or maybe not so simply. There where slit ways the detective used his, power, ability,(he had yet to properly label it) yes the disappearing acted was, from what he gathered.

When the detectives speaks the act vanishes untitled you take your eyes away, you can for approximately 2.4 seconds take your eyes away and still see the other if he hasn't moved.

If the detective is in direct eye site from what you are looking at you can spot him. If the detective is with in 4 meters of himself he can spot the other, if not distracted.  
With physical contact the detective is painfully easy to see.

Kaito grinned.

* * *

It was now almost time for the thief to appear, Shinichi walked back down from the roof into the room with the jewel in it. He waited leaning against the wall as he watched Nakamori ran around doing last minute things. His eyes sweeping over the other people in the room, Shinichi sighed in relief, he didn't see Hakuba.

The Phantom Detective didn't like the haft British detective, and he knew the feeling was mutual even though they'd never meet face to face. (Well he had seen the other but he hadn't seen him)

Suddenly the lights shut off bring Shinichi out of his thoughts as Nakamori yelled for the back up generator. Shinichi ready himself for anything the thief may pull.

_'What do you have up your sleeves'_ Shinichi thought as an unmistakable laugh boomed around the room before a spot light was turned on right over the case with the diamond.

Nakamori yelled for all his teams to rush to the room yelling his head off hoping to over power the thief at the moment.

KID stood proud on top of the case as the surrounding officers and the ones that burst thought the door tried to tackle the thief, but quickly realized they couldn't move there feet.

"My dear task force and detective!" The thief greeted loudly as Nakamori started swearing profoundly trying to free his feet. Shinichi shuffled round he wasn't glued, realizing the thief knew he was here but not where in the room. Shinichi decided it would be best not to make a move now, the pile of police officers glued to the floor surrounding the thief did not look like a good idea to climb.

"Good night to you all and I hope you enjoy your time here for the rest of the evening" the thief side as he brought one hand up and in a puff of smoke a magic wand appeared in his hand.

Waving it around the thief then wrapped himself in his cap hiding his body.

"3…2…1!"

More poofs of smoke and KID wiped his cap back out and in both of his hands was—

'A rabbit?'

KID stood tall on the podium holding a white rabbit out like he had just won it. The tack force not able to move jest stood there looking unamused at the thief.  
Suddenly the whole room exploded in smoke and Shinichi covered his face in case it was sleeping gas.

A weight landed on his foot out of nowhere it was warm as it pressed into his lag. Stepping away, unsure if it was dangerous or not, the weight rolled off his foot and squeaked as it hit the ground.

The light flashed on just as the smoke depleted, and Shinichi looked down at what had been on his foot.

Small red eyes looked back up at him.

It was a white rabbit.

Look up round the room Shinichi realized that the floor was covered in white fluff balls and the jewel was gone. Some of the task force yelled out as they noticed the multiple rabbits all around the room, there had to be at least 20 siting and hopping randomly around.

"What the hell!" Nakamori yelled as he tried to moved his feet. Shinichi also realized the almost all the men had carrots or lettuce stuffed into there uniforms as the rabbits started closing in on there dinner.

Turning his eyes away from the seen about to play out, his eyes scanned over the room noticing a door swaying gently like it had been left open.

Looks like the game is on, well he wasn't one to complain.

He smirked as he took off towards the door but stop as something was attached to his foot.

Looking down the bunny that had originally rolled on him had bitten into his pant lag, and was dragging behind him. Reaching down he picked the rabbit up carefully and swiftly, mindful of the other rabbits, walked to the door. He set his rabbit back down closer to the other bunny's and the glued task fours, covered in white fluff balls before bolting out the door and up the stairs. He ran up about five flits of stairs before he reach the door to the roof.

The detective opened it slowly making sure that it didn't make any noise as he pushed it open. Stepping out into the cold night air his spotted the thief in the middle of the roof holding the jewel up to the moon. Shinichi always felt a little nervous at the action the thief did it almost every heist with his targets.

He let the door shut on its self as he slowly walked to the side. The door slammed closed and KID tucking the diamond into his chest pocket, turned around at the noise only to see nothing.

KID smirked laughing under his breath as the thief got at what the other was playing at.

"How nice of you to join me Meitantei!"

Looking around the roof, He couldn't spot the detective yet but he knew the other was there.

Shinichi continued to walk around the thief untitled he stopped to his left. He made sure that he was no more then 4 meters away from the thief, if he got any closer the other would be able to see him.

Shinichi smirked.

KID moved to turn around but couldn't.

_'Eh?'_

He looked down at his feet only to find his shoes frozen/glued to the roof. He tugged sharply to try and free his feet but it didn't budge, it was only his automatic reflects that had him him in a crouch nearly avoiding a soccer ball to the face. Looking over to the source he finally spotted the detective.

"Well I have to say you got me Maitantei-kun, using my own trick against me your a lot more sneaky then I thought" KID side folding his arms. Shinichi placed his foot over his soccer ball as it rolled back from behind the thief.

"Oh? this is payback from last heist" the detective side as he juggled the ball off his knee.

"But you weren't even here last heist" KID side in fake confusion looking up at the night sky to ponder.

Shinichi's vain popped.

"Of course I wasn't here, cause some thief thought it appropriate to tie me to my bed for a whole day, cause I apparently was to injured to come" he rocketed the ball off towards the thief who leaned back all the way into a hand stand slipping out of his shoes.

The ball bounced off the railing with a ping strait back to Shinichi on the other side of the roof. Quickly the thief tried to free his shoes to no avail. As luck would have him he didn't loose his shoes often, but he always had something. In spoof of smoke the thief had on a different pare of black dress shoes, and card gun out as he stepped out of the patch of clear glue cement.

He fired to shots at the detective as Shinichi kicked his ball off again making sure to get the rebound. The ball just clipped KID's shoulder as Shinichi banked to the left to avoid the cards that flew off the roof. The thief fired some more cards off as the others ball bounced back to the detective who just managed to stop it before it rolled off the ledge behind him. KID shot this time aiming at the devil ball only to miss as Shinichi kicked it out again and stepped back to avoid the cards that impaled them self into the concert, KID sought the ball again stopping it under his foot before it could bounce back to the detective.

Smirking KID shot a card at the detectives feet it explode in smoke surprising the other as he stepped back. Shinichi throw himself to the left not realizing as the smoke depleted he had stuck himself in a corner of the roof and slipped. His leg hit the low railing as he lost his footing.

"Ah!"

It was the only thing that came out of his mouth as he fell over the railing.

KID frozen for a second in shock, he hadn't meant to pin the detective in a corner like that.

Snapping out of his shock he sprinted after the detective jumping off the edge. Opening his hang glider he hold his breath diving after the other.

His heart pounding in his chest.

He really didn't like the look of fear the other had on his face as he disappeared over the ledge. Seeing the detective free fall he went into a dive.  
He cot up with the detective pulling him in his arms making sure he had a firm hold on the other.

"Hold on!" he didn't need to say it as the detective instantly latched onto him with a death grip and buried his face into the thief's shoulder.

The thief turned his gliders nose up as a wind current gave the two more air as he shakily striated out his glider. Shinichi was not as heavy as he expected (not heavy enough, he noted in the back of his mind) even thought his glider was made for one it should be okay to land.

Finally able to breath he glanced at the detective in his arms who had yet to say anything.

"Oi! are you okay?"

Shinichi just griped his suit harder.

"J—just hurry up and land" the detective's voice quivered. It was then KID realized how fast the detectives heart was betting, and the trembles in his arms and legs.

The detective was scared.

"Are… you scared of heights?" KID questioned, though he had seen the detective up high on buildings and not bat an eyelash, had something else spooked the detective?

"In a way" Shinichi blurted out.

"Mmm? But I've seen you up high on buildings and you looked fine" KID side wanting to see if he could get more information out.

"I-It's complicated" Shinichi just wanted to drop the subject.

Deciding to stop his pestering, KID instead focused on a place to land other then the arm full of (cute) detective. He was really trying not to think of it.

He mentally slapped himself, not the time or place, to be thinking about that.  
Picking a apartment building he steered the glider down landing a little shakily from the extra weight but stop the two of them from fall on there faces.

The detective flung himself out of the thief's arms and tumbled to the floor.  
Shinichi sighed in relief pressing a hand to his chest trying to calm his heart from tarring a hole in his chest.

"T…thank you" he breathed out straightening out his clothes as he got up carefully. He looked to the thief who had yet to move and was grinning at him like a madman.

"What?" Shinichi asked skeptically. He didn't like the look the other was giving him.

"Never thought I'd see mr cool and calm lost his cool" KID side chuckling his grin never fading.

"Well you could say I have a fear of nothing under me" Shinichi huffed looking a little peeved.

"That's an interesting fear" KID side his voice cracking with curiosity, not like he's one to talk.

"Yeah tell me about it" the detective side under his breath not caring if the other heard. Turning away Shinichi started making his way to the roof exist.

"Well good night" the detective side waving over his shoulder. He would lat the thief go for to day.

"Your just going to let me go?" The thief side.

"I'm not going to tire myself out trying to get you in cuff, I can't drag you to the police station by myself, and you'll be gone by the time I phone Nakamori" he

side still walking to the roof door. The thief watched the others back suddenly he got an idea; the perfect idea.

"Ah, wait Meitantei!" KID called to him grinning. Shinichi stopped and looked back at the other in confusion.

"I just saved your life" the thief pointed out and Shinichi suddenly felt nervous.

"Yes? I side thank you—"

"Oh but, I believe that a simple thank you, and a free tick off for the night doesn't really compared to saving someone's life" the thief pause as the other stranded looking nerves.

"And you know what that means"

KID pointed a at him.

"You owe me"

**TBC**

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hopefully I will have the next chapter soon.


End file.
